AdjudiCor FBW
*"Armstrong" - Complete Sharp Shooter *"Bowden" - $7,200 or |seats = *Pilot *Rear-Facing Gunner Cupola |weapons = AdjudiCor FBW-2 *None Others *Machine Guns *Bombs x4 *Rocket Salvo x4 |class = Aircraft }} The AdjudiCor FBW is a series of fixed-wing aircraft produced by the Adjudicor company that appear in Far Cry 5. Like the Kimberlite HP-18-160, and the helicopters, the machine gun will freely auto-replenish, while the bombs and rocket salvos will not. No variant of the FBW-2 can be customized.Far Cry 5: Aircraft Store. Retrieved 2018 May 11. AdjudiCor FBW-2 The baseline model, the AdjudiCor FBW-2 has two seats, and no actively usable weapons. The Dogfighter Dressed to kill in a stylish World War 2 D-Day Olive Drab Green & Invasion Stripe scheme, The Dogfighter is armed to the tips with machine guns, rockets, and bombs. The Dogfighter can be unlocked by completing The Atonement. Wildfire Like the Dogfighter, Wildfire is also armed with machine guns, rockets, and incendiary bombs. Wildfire can be purchasing with $7,200 or . Affirmation A Eden's Gate variant painted specially for John Seed, "Affirmation" is the personal fighter of the Holland Valley herald who uses the power of Yes. Affirmation can be unlocked by completing Wrath. Pack Hunter Blood Red, and armed to cull the weak, "Pack Hunter" is the personal fighter of the herald of the Whitetail Mountains, Jacob Seed. Pack Hunter can be unlocked by completing the Hanger Pains Prepper Stash. Armstrong Painted in a livery to promote master sharp-shooter, Grace Armstrong, the apt-named "Armstrong" is armed to provide air support. Armstrong can be obtained by completing the Sharp Shooter Live Event. Bowden A promotional variant made for the company it shares the name and livery with, Bowden is painted in a striking white chrome, with blue and white stars on the tail, and blue Bowden company badging on the wings. Bowden can be purchased with $7,200 or . Gallery Fc5 vehicle adjudi base.jpg|Base Model Fc5 vehicle adjudi dday.jpg|"The Dogfighter" Fc5 vehicle adjudi fire.jpg|"Wildfire" Fc5 vehicle adjudi john.jpg|"Affirmation" Fc5 vehicle adjudi jacob.jpg|"Pack Hunter" Fc5 vehicle adjudi grace.jpg|"Armstrong" Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden.jpg|"Bowden" Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden rrql.jpg|The rear left-quarter view of the Bowden Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden top.jpg|Ditto, from the front Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden label.jpg|A warning label in the cockpit, most notably the phrase, "Enjoy the Game!" Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden bombs.jpg|A close-up of the weapon racks on the Bowden Fc5 vehicle adjudi bowden cockpit.jpg|The cockpit of the Bowden Cultistplanewithaglitchedroster.png|A Cultist AdjudiCor FBW with a bugged roster in it.|link=https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/545294068117143564/655392889186287656/unknown.png Trivia *The machine guns can provide roughly eight seconds of continuous fire from full capacity to empty, although burst firing can provide much more sustained fire. *The Dogfighter variant is painted in the World War 2 D-Day black & white "Invasion Stripes" scheme, matching the likely wartime-era the plane was designed and built. *Despite the Wildfire description saying it has "fire bombs", the bombs are the standard variant used by all other planes, and do not have an incendiary effect.Far Cry 5: Wildfire in Combat - Bombs do not start fires. Retrieved 2018 May 10. **As of title update 6, the bombs now act as a cluster munition, breaking into multiple bomblets.Far Cry 5: Wildfire in Combat - Bombs explode as cluster munitions. Retrieved 2018 May 28. *In the context of the word, "Affirmation" means "to assert (something, such as a judgment or decree) as valid or confirmed", matching John's motif of atonement through the power of affirmation of sin.2018 April 28, Merriam-Webster: Affirmation. Retrieved 2018 May 10. *The base model FBW appears to be based on a combination of a British and , with influences from other contemporary aircraft, particularly the North American P-51 Mustang and Grumman TBM-1 Avenger. *The plane - possibly being over 40 or 50 years old in design - has no modern heads-up display for ammunition, and therefore the display used to show ammunition appears as a "do-it-yourself" circuit board retrofitted to the dash. *Despite their presence, most of the flight instrumentation does not actually work during flight. *Due to the extreme simplification of the flight dynamics, the plane is incapable of flying upside down, and when performing rolling actions, the plane will always automatically right itself. *When flying straight-up and reaching the programmed flight ceiling, the engine will abruptly cut power, and come to a full stop, before the plane falls to within the allowed altitude for flight and restarts, thrusting back up into the flight ceiling cut-off again, Ad nauseam. **When pitching 90-degrees vertical, the plane can indefinitely sustain itself through this motion without any pilot intervention. *It is possible to fast travel while inside the aircraft, which can lead to unexpected consequences. *The Bowden was added the week after the completion of the Sharp Shooter Live Event. References